


That one night in Perth.

by Tallulah_Malibu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Malibu/pseuds/Tallulah_Malibu
Summary: Katya struggles and Trixie is oblivious.
Relationships: Brian Firkus/Brian McCook, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	That one night in Perth.

**Author's Note:**

> She/her for Trixie. He/him for Katya. Just to make it easier to follow.  
> Bonus points if you know the video that sparked this idea.  
> One-shot.

Katya had lost track of how many drinks Trixie had thrown back that night. He wasn’t counting of course, but as an addict it was hard not to notice.

A shot before going on stage to open the show with Barbie Girl.

A drink handed to her by a particularly handsome guy, as she walked off stage after reading the Season 7 girls to filth. Katya was included in the read, and usually he wouldn’t mind a joke or two about rehab, but it stung a little that night. He was struggling.

A new drink in hand when she greeted him backstage after he writhed around to Pussy by Lady.

Another shot as they touched up in the dressing room before Trixie’s tap performance to Candyman.

So maybe he _was_ counting, but that was nobody’s business.

The jet lag was hitting him, and as much as he loved performing, jet lag coupled with the hyper-awareness of alcohol surrounding him just made him want to leave. ‘ _Fuck it, just a few more numbers.’_ he thought.

The MC announced that they would be taking a half hour break, and Katya felt relieved that he could retreat to the dressing room. Trixie followed behind him, clearly buzzed. ‘We are fucking killing it tonight Kat, this crowd is great huh?’ She asked cheerily. He didn’t respond, he was too focused on getting away from the noise. ‘Katya?’ she asked as they got to the dressing room.

‘What? Oh yeah, no, totally great crowd. Stunning.’ He finally responded. She smiled at him before hurrying over to her things to get changed. Katya should’ve been getting changed too but he needed a moment. He opened his phone to scroll through Twitter for a bit, his mentions full of pictures of him and Trixie from a few minutes before.  
  
‘Hey you getting changed or what? We only have like 5 minutes.’ Trixie asked him. She wondered what he was so preoccupied with on his phone. ‘Shit.’ He mumbled as he sprang to action grabbing his new outfit and stripping down simultaneously.

He was struggling with a zipper when Trixie approached him. ‘Here let me help.’ She reached out to grab hold of the zipper. Katya moved out of her reach, ‘No, it’s fine.’ He could smell the alcohol on her breath and his stomach tightened. ‘No, here I got it.’ She argued, and he turned around allowing her to zip it up. ‘Thanks, Trix.’ He mumbled quietly as he grabbed some setting powder from the dresser.

‘You good? You seem quiet tonight.’ Trixie asked, as she too began powdering her face. He sighed, ‘Oh, I’m fine, just jet lagged.’ Trixie gave him side-eye via the mirror, ‘That’s weird, you’re normally wired when you’re jet lagged, I’m usually the one that’s tired as hell.’ Trixie grabbed some lip-gloss and finished up.

Katya perked up a little, trying to hide his emotions. ‘Well, you drank all my Redbull you bitch.’  
Trixie laughed, ‘Sorry girl, I’ll get more, I swear.’ He smiled at her in the mirror before grabbing his heels.

Someone poked their head through the door, ‘Hey, Katya, you’re supposed to be on stage’ They said urgently, and Katya jammed his heels on and headed towards the door. ‘You coming?’ He asked, turning towards Trixie who was downing another shot. ‘Right behind you.’ She said as she placed the shot glass among her makeup and followed him. _‘Where the fuck did she get that?’_ Katya wondered to himself.

Trixie was well and truly drunk. She stood backstage watching Katya as he put on an incredible performance to some Russian pop song, well Trixie thought it was Russian at least. Katya looked amazing, and when he pulled out the dance ribbons, she wondered how they’d feel wrapped around her throat. She blushed and looked away for a moment. ‘ _Shit, I'm really drunk.’_ she thought to herself. That wasn’t a read, he was attractive, but she never usually thought about it so vividly.

Katya gave Trixie a big white smile as they passed each other and Trixie almost tripped getting on stage. She worked her pussy out to a ‘Don’t Touch My Hair’ drag mix and finally the MC was wrapping up the show. Katya went back on stage and Trixie stepped off for a moment to grab another drink. The MC passed the mic off to Katya and Trixie went rushing back on stage so they could close out.  
  
Trixie grabbed Katya’s waist as he rambled on. She heard Katya mention something about their weird relationship, and this tour being somewhat of a honeymoon. Trixie swayed a little and gripped Katya’s waist tighter to stay upright. She looked over at Katya and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. So, she did. Katya was taken aback but didn’t want to let on that he wasn’t into it. He turned the kiss into some weird gross tongue action, knowing that Trixie would laugh and pull away. The crowd cheered at them and Katya made a joke out of it. Trixie wasn’t even aware that Katya was trying to pull himself out of her grip.

All Katya could taste, and smell was Trixie’s alcohol breath, and he clenched the microphone tighter and tighter until his knuckles started to turn white. He finished up talking and passed the microphone off to Trixie so she could have her last words.

  
Trixie slurred her way through some speech about Drag Race fans not caring if you win because you get to travel with your best friend. She was wasted, but clearly very happy with herself, and she asked Katya to leave the audience with some words of wisdom.

Katya clenched his teeth before taking the microphone back from Trixie. He gave the audience a few more words and finally the pair were walking off stage.  
  
Back at the dressing room Katya had already packed half of his things and stripped down. Trixie was rambling on about what a good night they had, and slowly getting out of drag. Katya wanted to be cheery with her, but all he could think about was getting the hell out of there. Trixie kept asking him questions and he continued to give one-word answers as he finished packing up. ‘God you looked hot tonight; that new bodysuit? Oh my god.’ She remarked as he started mindlessly packing away her makeup. He’d never really seen Trixie that drunk before, and god was she a flirty drunk.

Katya was a flirty person always, but Trixie was never flirty towards him, she entertained him when he asked for kisses, or grabbed her ass, or made jokes about fucking her but tonight she seemed to be solely focused on him, even though he was so clearly not feeling it.

Finally, they got everything into the taxi and were headed back to the hotel. Trixie decided she’d open Twitter and start tweeting her thanks to the venue and audience. She scrolled through her mentions and grabbed at Katya’s thigh to get him to look at the photos. He entertained her for a minute or two by looking through the photos and smiling. Trixie giggled away and leaned into Katya, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. The smell of alcohol was becoming increasingly irritating.

Trixie spent the rest of the ride grabbing at Katya and clearly trying to flirt in her drunken state. Katya gave her a few smiles but tried not to pay too much attention. It’s not that he didn’t like it, he just wished alcohol wasn’t such a huge part of the situation.

The pair dragged their suitcases through the door and finally Katya had his own personal bubble of space back; so, Katya headed towards the small kitchen to grab some water.

He stood against the counter as he drank and suddenly Trixie was all up in his space again. Her face was all red and she was smiling a big stupid grin at him. ‘What do you want?’ He asked. ‘This.’ She responded as she moved in for a kiss. _‘God damn it.’_ He thought as their lips met for the second time that night. He closed his eyes for a moment and kissed her back until he met the taste of alcohol again. He pushed her away, breaking the kiss. ‘Jesus Christ Trixie, can you not?’ he said through barred teeth.

Trixie’s eyes widened, ‘What? Wha- I thought... why don’t you want to kiss me?’ Katya sighed, ‘It’s not that I don’t want to, I always want to, but I can’t. Not now.’ Trixie blushed, turning her already red face almost purple, ‘C’mon it’s not a big deal, look, for once I’m the one starting it, okay? It’s fine I swear.’

She moved back towards him and he grabbed her shoulders, holding her away from himself. ‘Trixie, I swear you’re totally fucking blind sometimes. I can’t kiss you, I don’t even wanna be near you right now. All night you’ve been downing drinks like it’s nothing and somehow, it’s slipped your mind that I’m supposed to be sober? I mean fuck, you literally taste like pure Vodka and you don’t even care.’ Katya shook his head at her and began to walk away.  
  
Trixie was dumbfounded, ‘Shit, Katya... I didn’t even realize. I mean, I knew something was up, but I had no idea you were struggling with that tonight.’  
‘Yeah? No shit.’ He responded as he was digging through his suitcase for his cigarettes. ‘No, Katya, please. Fuck. I’m really sorry!’ Trixie started to cry, she felt so incredibly guilty. Katya ignored her and finally found his cigarettes. Trixie was mumbling apologies and crying, and Katya had to leave the room, he couldn’t deal with drunk people, not since he became sober.  
  
Katya closed the glass door behind him and lit a cigarette. He took a seat next to the hotel provided ash tray and stared out into the city. He felt bad for making Trixie cry but sometimes she was just so oblivious to his feelings. He tried to hide how he was feeling all night, but even he knew he was being cold towards her. How could she not realize? How could she forget he was sober?

Trixie looked out at Katya puffing away on the balcony. She watched his hand shake as he lifted it to his face. He couldn’t see her but if he could, he’d notice she was shaking too. _‘I’m such a fucking idiot.’_ She thought, tears still streaming down her face.

Trixie thought she’d give him a little space, so she headed off to shower. She’d finally stopped crying by the end of her shower, but the guilt was eating her up inside. She wondered what she could do to make it right.

Katya smoked his way through half his cigarettes. He was still shaking but it was only because of the cold air, so he decided he’d finally shower. He passed Trixie on his way through and she looked up at him from the couch, but he didn’t even so much as glance at her. Trixie’s chest started to hurt.

Katya showered for what seemed like an hour to Trixie, who was finally starting to sober up. Finally she heard him turn the water off, but she still hadn’t figured out what she could do to make it right.

Katya had finally calmed down as he got dressed. _‘It’s not her fault,’_ he thought, ‘ _it’s my dumbass problem.’_ He’d been struggling way before that night, but it all caught up with him and he laid it out on Trixie.

He came out from the bathroom and went to find Trixie, still seated on the couch. ‘Coming to bed?’ He asked softly, reaching out his hand. Trixie hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand and following behind him to the bedroom.

They climbed into bed and Katya rolled to face Trixie. ‘I’m sorry Trix, it wasn’t your fault. I should’ve told you earlier.’ Trixie sat up, ‘No, are you joking? It’s absolutely my fault. Katya, I’m so fucking sorry. Oh my god, and I made jokes about it too!’ Trixie started tearing up again.

Katya pulled her back down to face him, ‘Brian stop. It’s fine. Let’s just leave it okay. It’s not your fault. _I_ need to get it together, I can’t be struggling like this, we have the entire rest of the tour. I knew there’d be drinking, there’s always fucking drinking. This is my problem to fix okay, don’t worry your pretty little head over it. I’ll be okay, I promise.’ Trixie grabbed his hand wrapping her fingers in his, ‘I’m not going to drink on tour with you anymore.’ She was dead serious and staring him straight in the eyes. He laughed ‘Don’t be stupid Trix, of course you can drink. I’ll call my sober coach tomorrow and it’ll be all good, don’t go out of your way for me. Anyway, we’re gonna be surrounded by drinking, you can’t put it all on yourself.’

Trixie pulled his hand to her chest, ‘Please Bri, it’s the least I can do. I really fucked it all up tonight.’ She paused for a second, ‘If I’m sober at least you won’t have to worry about me trying to kiss you again.’ Katya smiled at her ‘Look, you do what you have to okay? But don’t worry about me. And I never said I didn’t want you to kiss me, just not with a mouth full of Vodka next time please?’ He asked, starting to laugh. Trixie furrowed her brow, ‘I’m serious Kat, I’m not drinking around you anymore, it was really fucked up of me to do that to you.’ Katya leaned over and popped a small kiss on Trixie’s forehead. ‘Okay,’ he said smiling at her, ‘Thank you Brian, I really do appreciate it.’

Trixie smiled back at him, she still felt horrible about what she did, but she felt slightly better knowing that being sober around him might help her pick up on his emotions a little better.

Katya pulled Trixie in closer and cuddled with her for a while. He was almost asleep when Trixie piped up with a question, ‘So can we do ABBA tomorrow night?’  
Katya smiled, ‘Duh, you wanna use ribbons?’ he asked. He could hear her smiling back through her response, ‘Obviously.’  
  
  



End file.
